1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to padded work pants. More particularly, the invention concerns work pants having removable padding for protecting the knees and shins of the user.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Padded knee protectors have long been used by workers to cushion and protect their knees. For example, carpenters, roofers, floor tilers and gardeners spend considerable time in a kneeling position and, for purposes of comfort and safety require protection for the knees.
A number of garment designs embodying knee protectors have been suggested. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,666 issued to Denman describes a garment that is especially adapted for protecting the knees while gardening. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,124 issued to Thompson discloses a knee protector for insertion in a pocket in the legs of work pants wherein the knee protector is of a V-shaped cross section. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,577 issued to Sharf, a pair of work pants is described which comprises two legs joined together at a crotch area and a protective layer secured to the front of each leg having an upper edge no lower than the crotch area and a lower edge below the knee area. Each protective layer is secured to the underlying material in a manner to define a pocket in which a padding member can be removably inserted. In a somewhat similar vein, U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,083 issued to Mitchell discloses work pants which are so constructed that removable knee pads can be quickly installed and removed.
In addition to the prior art constructions described in the preceding paragraph, a number of knee pad constructions have been suggested which can be strapped or otherwise affixed over the work pants themselves to protect the worker's knees. Exemplary of these types of devices are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,123 issued to Hull and U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,877 issued to Zirves.
While the prior art knee pad structures generally perform in a satisfactory manner, many of the constructions are bulky, uncomfortable and inconvenient to use, and substantially detract from the appearance of the work garments. Further, while the prior art patents provide a number of constructions adapted to protect the user's knees, applicant is unaware of any prior art structure that protects both the knee and shin of a worker. In a great number of different occupations, it is desirable to protect both the knees and the shins of the worker. For example, steel workers, riggers, miners and luggage handlers are exemplary of but a few such occupations.
The work pants of the present invention uniquely overcome the drawbacks of prior art work pants construction by providing for the first time a work pant construction wherein pads are provided to protect both the knees and shins of the user. In one embodiment of the invention, the knee pads and shin protectors comprise separate elements which can be used simultaneously or, alternatively, can be used one at a time. In this latter form of the invention, the knee pads are insertable within a top opening pocket formed in the knee area of the work pants while the shin protector is receivable into a bottom opening pocket provided in the work garment. Due to the novel construction of both the knee pads and shin pads, the appearance of the work garment is substantially improved by avoiding the substantial distortion in the shape of the work pants as is caused by the prior art protective padding.